


Late Night Quandries

by MrFroboto



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kinda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFroboto/pseuds/MrFroboto
Summary: Chika has a lot on her mind concerning her relationship. Unfortunately for Dia, she decides that the best time to unload all of her emotional baggage is at 12:17 in the morning.





	Late Night Quandries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything angsty-ish at all, I'm not a really angsty person but I wanted to give it a try since I had a lot to think about recently. They may be a little ooc

“Hey Dia, how do you think a Japanese person says kangaroo in English? Like would it be kangaroo...aroo? Or would the -aroo at the end of kangaroo already compensate for that? Oh, well maybe they would just say kanga, and then they would naturally say -aroo.” Chika pondered in her dark room staring at the ceiling. The bed started to rustle beside her. Beneath the sheets elicited a low irritated grumble.

“Chika, it’s 12:17 in the morning, go to sleep. Besides, we are Japanese, why don’t you just say it in English and find out for yourself?” Dia grumbled. 

Chika turned to look at Dia. Even though it was dark, the street light streaming in through their bedroom window allowed Chika to see the irritated look Dia gave. “Am I Japanese though? Because like, I think I am, but I’m almost certain that right now I’m not speaking Japanese. And then I start to think, I don’t think You or Riko speaks Japanese either, I don’t think any of us do. Like, if what I am saying right now was put into book form, I think someone in America or England would understand it way better than I would”

Dia propped herself up on her elbow and stared straight into Chika eyes with an incredulous look, as if trying to get an inside look in to what is going on in Chika’s brain right now. She sighed, “Chika, you are obviously tired. Just listen to yourself! You are spouting nonsense! Go to sleep honey, you know I have to get up at 4:30 for work today.” 

Chika’s face became downcast, “I know.” Dia didn’t like to see Chika sad, but she needed her sleep. She turned back around and closed her eyes. Chika remained on her back staring at the ceiling. Dia waited for Chika to speak up again, as she often would, but the room stayed silent. As soon as Dia believed that Chika was going to stay quiet, she started to close her eyes and feel herself slowly drift back to sleep.

“Hey Dia, why do you like me?” Dia’s eyes shot open. She turned towards Chika, a billion things simultaneously erupting from her mind. Too much to think straight, so she decided to stay quiet and give Chika her full attention. “Don’t you think I’m a nuisance?” I’m always begging for your attention, even though I know you probably hate it. And recently we haven’t seen each other that often because of our jobs, which makes me crave your attention whenever we are near. And I know that it's hard for you to give the kind of attention that I need, yet I keep on forcing you to talk with me or hang out with me even if it’s for 5 minutes. Not to mention that you haven’t known me nearly as long as you have known Mari or Kanan.”

She paused her rambling for a second and took a couple breaths, as if preparing herself to continue speaking. “So… so what I’m trying to say is, why did you say yes when I first asked you out?” Her voice was starting to crack but she tried to retain her composure. “D-do y-you… pity me?” With that last question, her composure shattered and she could feel tears start to well up. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out all of the emotions she had kept to herself for so long.

Dia’s eyes started to sting as she recalled all of the instants where Chika would text her overwhelmingly on her breaks, or when she would do things she knew Dia hated. Dia was much more reserved than Chika, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love her! _What a fool_ she thought with a sad smile on her face.

“Chika, we have been together for 2 years, 4 months, and 12 days. If I wasn’t in love with you by then, I would have told you. I want you to never ever feel bad about wanting attention from me, however, it is important to know that we are two different people. I show my affection in a much different way than you do. While you like to give big hugs in public, I’m more inclined to cuddle close to you in the comfort of our house.” Dia paused to let that sink in. Seeing that Chika wasn't convinced, she continued.

“Remember when we watched that awful movie together at your place and made fun of it the whole time? That was one of the best days of my life! You snuggled up next to me in that big blanket and we had popcorn and tea. I felt so loved that you would take your time to watch that terrible movie with me even.”

Chika slowly stopped crying so she could hear Dia better, “But wouldn’t it have been the same if you watched that movie with Mari or Kanan?” she whimpered.

Dia gave a small chuckle. “Are you joking me? Mari would have just wanted sex during the whole movie.” Chika gave a small smile and a slight nod. “And Kanan, well she is married to the sea. I don’t think it would work between us. Chika, you are the one for me, there isn’t a doubt in my mind. I don’t want you to ever think otherwise, ok?” 

Chika still didn’t look fully persuaded, but she nodded anyway.

“So smile then darling, you look much better that way,” Dia said with a smile of her own. She nuzzled close to Chika’s face, the warmth and closeness made Chika smile along with her.  
“Thanks Dia, I think I needed to hear that. For a little while now, I’ve been thinking that maybe you are forcing yourself to be around me.” Chika said sadly.

Dia forced herself not to chide Chika on thinking such horrible thoughts. What Chika needed right now was love and affection. So instead, Dia enveloped Chika in a warm embrace “Come now, you know I’m not one to keep anything hidden, especially from you. If I have something to say, I say it.”

Chika nodded, knowing full well what she meant. “I guess you are right.” Chika was starting to dry her tears when her face suddenly changed to one of confusion. “Hey, I do have one question. How do you know that we have been dating for that exact amount of time you said earlier?” 

“You mean 2 years, 4 months, and 12 days?” Dia asked. Chika nodded. Dia had a sly smile on as she went to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She took out a big journal. It was handmade and not made that well. The binding was tattered and falling apart and the pages were all different sizes and uneven. Chika’s eyes widened immediately when she saw it.  
“Is that… is that the journal I made for you for our first date? You still have it!? I thought for sure you would have thrown it away!” Chika said astonished.

“I could never throw it away. It meant so much to me, but that’s not what I wanted to show you. Take a look inside.” Dia said, carefully handing the journal to Chika. Chika turned on the lamp nearby to see the book.

She flipped through the pages. Tears started to stream down her face again. Each page was filled with tiny entries scrawled neatly in black ink. 

_July 7th, 2016: Chika just hopped out of a bush when I peeled an orange today! When I gave her the orange (begrudgingly), she gave me a kiss! Just out in the open! Things escalated pretty quickly from that kiss but I don't think anyone saw. I wonder if I could use oranges to summon Chika wherever I am._

_July 10th, 2016: Because Mari and Kanan freaking recoded us three days ago, we decided (we were blackmailed) it was best to tell the rest of Aquors that we have been dating. They were shocked at first, but then they were all supportive._

_October 31st, 2016: Hehe, I think Chika really liked my enchantress costume. She was distracted throughout the entire night. Maybe I should use it more often.  
_

__

__

_May 17th, 2017: Chika invited me to the beach today, I was flattered. We looked for seashells and skipped rocks._

_July 31st, 2017: It feels like our work schedules are against us. I won’t be able to see Chika for more than an hour at a time this upcoming week. She won’t like to hear that. Maybe I should plan for a nice date soon._

_November 24th, 2017: Chika and I went to see Saint Snow for a date. Funnily enough, Saint Snow was snowed out and the show was cancelled. Luckily, the Kazuno sisters helped us book a local spa just for the two of us! Chika was bummed not seeing Saint Snow, but the spa was extremely relaxing. I'll have to think of a way to make it up to the Kazuno sisters. ___

__“Each passage is either notes, poems, journal logs, song lyrics, anything I wanted about us. It helped me appreciate you through every part of our relationship. Every time I was upset with you, I would look in this book and it would help me feel better as well as help me understand you better.”_ _

__Pages upon pages were filled with entries. Chika tried to keep her tears from ruining the pages as she read passage after passage. Some were short like, "Chika has a nice butt," while others took up a whole page. Each one filled Chika’s heart with love, but also guilt. She burst into tears again and tackle hugged Dia, “I’m so sorry I ever doubted you! I’m so mean for thinking you didn't love me!” she said between sobs._ _

__

__Dia ruffled Chika’s orange hair, soothing the crying mess. “No you are not, you are one of the kindest, most big hearted people I know. Ask anyone in Aquors and they will tell you the same thing. It’s one of the reasons why I love you. I can’t blame you for thinking those things. I know I can come off as cold or annoyed, but I promise you that beneath that cold and strict exterior is a fire that burns brightly just for you.”_ _

__Chika was still a huge mess, hugging Dia even tighter than before as she cried loudly into her lover’s chest. Dia continued to stroke Chika’s head until she slowly started to calm down.  
Chika finally spoke up, “I love you so much Dia.” She looked up from Dia’s chest and into her eyes._ _

__Dia came in and gave Chika a long, passionate kiss filled with every ounce of her love “I love you too. Now let's get some sleep.” Chika nodded and huddled up behind her lover, embracing her tightly through the rest of the night._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Angst, although hard to write, is kind of fun. It helps me think of things in different perspectives. My main fear is that I didn't ruin it by trying to put in too much humor.


End file.
